Love Will Never Die
by RaneyLee
Summary: My friend is dead, my neighbor is dead, my lover, the darling of my soul... is dead... Warning: Slash, character death.


An: 

AHH! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I can't believe I did this! Just a quickie. Please review if you read it. :whimper and hides: please don't kill...

WARNINGS!

Character death, suicide, slash pairing

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own. If I did, let's just say that the show would have a LOT of angst and slashiness in it...

* * *

Love Will Never Die 

The rain poured down, the skies crying with the city that lay far below. The streets were flooded, so people stayed inside their homes to mourn. Lightening flashed, igniting the drenched figure that stood on the tallest building of the city, coat tails that were heavy with water moving with the swiftly blowing winds. A headfull of dark locks were plastered down from the wetness that came from the mourning skies above, streaks of water dribbling down and mixing with salty tears that graced mocha coloured cheeks.

Dark brown eyes opened, the red and puffiness showing proof of the tears behind the white mask. Gloved hands held an almost flat, disk-like piece of metal in a vice grip, obviously not wanting to let go, almost as if it were a lifeline. The eyes lowered, closing, head bowing asa wave of spasms hit the figure. A deep sob escaped in a hoarse sound, being easily drowned out by the rumbling thunder overhead.His head then lifted skywards, blank eyes staring up into dark clouds as the droplets of water splashed against wet skin.

"I'm sorry... I could have stopped it... I _should_ have stopped it... this wa-wasn't supposed the happen.. It wasn't supposed to end this way... I'm sorry, love. I-I failed you..."

* * *

It was night. It was quiet. The city slept with the happy knowledge of being protected. But maybe the city was just a little _too_ quiet. One could even hear the soft buzz of electricity passing, the sound accompanied by two voices. 

"I say we quit for the night, bro. There's nothing out here. Dakota's _dead_ tonight."

A sigh could be heard, "Just another half-hour, V. Something's bound to happen. It's just too quiet tonight. I promise, just another half-hour and that's it."

"Well..."

"Please?"

Another sigh, "Oh, alright. You win. But you're gonna owe me, love."

* * *

Red hot; blistering heat; black as night; the sounds of gunfire; the dull thud of a dead body. A long, heart-wrenching cry of sorrow filled the quietness of the night...

* * *

The long cry echoed through the air, bringing hair raising chills to the few whom had heard it. Sparks of electricity fizzled out as the rain continued its downpour. If someone had been with him at the time, they wouldn't have been able to stop him. His powers couldn't save him, the pounding rain drenching him to the bone, so he would unable to use them. His body leaned forwards and the force of gravity took over from there, pulling him down. The breeze brushed through his dreadlocks as it passed by his body, allowing him to continue the journey to the ground below. Memories flashed through his mind, his eyes opening briefly. Tears welled up in the pair of eyes, sliding down along dark skin. 

My friend is dead, my neighbor is dead, my lover, the darling of my soul... is dead...

"I love you, Richie..."

Those last few words echoed through the whistling air as the body of the Dakota's young superhero hit the concrete with a dull, sickening thud. And the rain poured from the skies harder than ever before, the heavens above now mourning the loss of two beings. The superhero duo of Dakota City, Static and Gear. Two young teen that were best friends and lovers, Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley. Two beings, four alternate lives. Each lost in terrible tragedy. Neither life to be forgotten. Both reunited in death. The world would live on, and the love of one young couple would never die...

* * *

:sob: This makes ME cry! It was inspired by the quote "my friend is dead..." from A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. I read the sentence and this came to mind. :runs away from a mob of angry fans and the ghosts of Static and Gear: 

SV


End file.
